<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Remarkable Kind of Forever by Enigmaforum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365864">A Remarkable Kind of Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaforum/pseuds/Enigmaforum'>Enigmaforum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fix It, Post WW84, Processing the emotions this film provided, Spoilers for WW84, The Gods of the Underworld are good gods, wondertrev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaforum/pseuds/Enigmaforum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wishes have a cost, gifts freely given do not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Remarkable Kind of Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, hello I am having a lot of emotions after watching this movie.</p><p> I knew she was going to lose him again but I just love WonderTrev and the way they're portrayed in the movies and just could not let it stand? </p><p>So here we are.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She decided to take the long way home so she could enjoy the cold and the way the snow stuck to her hair as she walked.</p><p>He had said there was a great big beautiful world out there for her to explore and she was <em>trying</em> to enjoy it.</p><p>For both of them.</p><p>It was easier to see the joy around her but she still found it so impossibly <em>hard</em> to be without him again. They’d fallen back into their old patterns so easily and it made her miss him so much more.</p><p>They could have had a good life together.</p><p>But fate had had other ideas and as much as Diana had wanted to keep Steve with her, as much as it hurt to lose him again, she knew she had made the right choice.</p><p>That they had made the right choice.</p><p>The world was always going to be more important than her desires.</p><p>And the world had been saved and was rebuilding again. Her mission had been accomplished. She just wished that he could be here to enjoy the aftermath of it all with her.</p><p>Despite his hope that she would love again she isn’t sure she’s ready yet.</p><p>She had never really stopped mourning him to begin with. She had just learned how to live with the grief. She would have to learn how to do it all over again this time.</p><p>As she reached her building she smiled gratefully at the doorman and then nodded to a fellow tenant on the elevator she could only hope that wherever Steve was he would understand that she needed time.</p><p>She shook her head as she left the elevator and fished her keys out to unlock her door.</p><p>They always needed more time. Time that they would never get.</p><p>“I still want more time,” she sighed as she stepped inside, closed and locked the door, and shed her coat and purse before turning on the hall light.</p><p>“Time is a funny thing isn’t it? It never means anything until it does.”</p><p>She dropped her purse on the ground at the sound of a voice and quickly reached for the lasso that was never far from her side as a young woman in a black dress with adorned with flower buds and red hair set in an elaborate braid on the top of her head stepped into view. She held her hands up in surrender and Diana paused.</p><p>There was something incredibly familiar about her.</p><p>“Hello sister.”</p><p>“Sister?” Diana tilted her head at the address and relaxed her grip on her lasso a little more. As far as she knew almost all of the gods had been destroyed when Ares had attacked.</p><p>Almost but not all. Some had managed to survive either by hiding or by the sheer fact that the purpose they served would always be needed.</p><p>Like death and its queen.</p><p>“Persephone.”</p><p>Her sister smiled and nodded.</p><p>“It’s nice to finally meet you in person. I apologize that it took so long. I wasn’t sure how you’d react to another sibling after what happened with our brother.”</p><p>“You’re not here to try and take over the world are you?”</p><p>“No thank you. I’m already Queen of one world and that’s more than enough. Besides men are still-” she wrinkled her nose at the thought. “Well let’s just say most of them annoying enough when they end up on my doorstep.”</p><p>“I suppose they can have their moments,” Diana chuckled as she relaxed her stance and put the lasso back. It wouldn’t be far if she needed it but her sister appeared to be nonthreatening and Diana was curious. She hadn’t met another sibling since her brother and her sister seemed just as curious about her. “But overall, I find them to be good and the world worth defending.”</p><p>“Yes, we’ve seen and I for one am grateful, I still come here every year. It’s good to see it will remain intact yet again and the number of dead will remain manageable”</p><p>“Should you be here now? The legend says-”</p><p>“Legends,” she waved her hand and shrugged. “Some of them are true and some are not. My husband loves me and trusts me. He doesn’t care where I go because he knows I’ll be there when I’m needed. I know my duty. As you know yours.”</p><p>“No matter how tragic.”</p><p>“Yes, no matter how tragic,” Persephone repeated. “You know, your Captain Trevor was so very sad when I found him. He wanted to know if you’d gotten your powers back, if you were alright. If the sacrifice you both made had worked like he hoped it would.”</p><p>“You spoke to him?”</p><p>“I did. I was curious about the man my little sister loves so much and about the one who loves her in return.”</p><p>“And what did you find?”</p><p>“That was a good man, honorable. The relief when I told him you were fine was so sweet.”</p><p>“Thank you for providing him comfort when I could not,” Diana told her seriously and her sister nodded. “Has he gone back to the place he was? He didn’t remember much. Just that it was nice. Is it nice again? Is he at peace?”</p><p>“Oh, I should hope so. He’s here and if I understood him correctly, peace is where you are. Even if it is in the middle of a war.”</p><p>Diana froze at the words. She hadn’t heard anyone else in her apartment and surely Steve would have come to her first unless Persephone was holding him captive. She reached for her lasso again but Persephone shook her head and nodded towards her bedroom. Diana didn’t think twice, she <em>flew</em> to the doorway of her room and was greeted with the sight of Steve sitting up in her bed, his eyes open and <em>breathing</em> and <em>himself.</em></p><p>No face but his, no body but his.</p><p>And he was smiling at her.</p><p>“Steve?”</p><p>“Fancy seeing you again.”</p><p>She flew to him then and was in his arms before either of them could breathe again. She put her hands on his face and traced it with her fingers while he ran his hand against her back.</p><p>“I don’t understand. We said goodbye. I renounced-”</p><p>“You did.”</p><p>Diana turned her gaze to her sister as she leaned against the doorway.</p><p>“Wishes have a cost, gifts freely given do not.”</p><p>“I’ve done nothing to deserve it.”</p><p>“You’ve done everything Diana,” Persephone told her. “Ares left the underworld in tatters. Your presence helped give Hades and I the time build it back to the place of honor that it should be for those that come there. We owe you so much more but I’m hoping this will suffice.”</p><p>“I-it’s really you?” she said with a look at Steve who smiled and nodded.</p><p>“It’s really me, my face and everything this time.”</p><p>“You have all the time you want now,” Persephone told her gently. “He’ll never grace our halls again unless of course you two want to come down to visit sometime.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“A second gift. To live as long as you will. This time given by our father.”</p><p>“Zeus lives?”</p><p>“He does. He was weak after Ares. It took him some time to get enough of his power back to give this gift. He apologizes for the delay. He might be in touch,” she rolled her eyes. “Fair warning he’s always liked drama so he’ll likely appear in a flash of lightening or something.”</p><p>Diana nodded and then looked back to Steve.</p><p>“You’re well?”</p><p>“He will be, needs to stay in bed and <em>rest </em>for the night,” Persephone instructed. “This process is draining even with a god’s life force running through you. Tomorrow you can get up to whatever you two want.”</p><p>“He will rest,” Diana said with a look at Steve who nodded and leaned forward to press his lips to her forehead.</p><p>“Anything to guarantee my future with you.”</p><p>“I do love it when people listen,” Persephone told them before she made a business card appear in her hands and slid it onto her dresser. “If you ever need to contact me use one of the methods outlined there.”</p><p>“Will you be near London in the future?”</p><p>Persephone looked at her surprised but Diana thought if she was being given this <em>gift</em> of Steve with her then the least she could do was make an effort to get to know the family she had left. She could start with her sister and process the thought of meeting Zeus later. Much later.</p><p>“I could be in the spring.”</p><p>“I’ll contact you. Perhaps we could have dinner.”</p><p>“Dinner sounds lovely,” she smiled. “Remember tonight rest tomorrow whatever you want to do.”</p><p>She nodded to the both of them and then faded from sight. The only evidence that she’d ever been in her apartment was the business card and the faint scent of budding flowers in her wake.</p><p>“I like this sibling; she was much nicer than your brother when she came and found me and asked what I wanted to do.”</p><p>“She gave you a choice?” Diana asked as she turned back to his beloved face.</p><p>“She did, wanted to be sure I knew what I was getting into.”</p><p>“And do you?”</p><p>“Let’s see, forever with you or wherever I was,” he mused. “Easy choice. You win every time. You’ve won since you saved me the first time. I love you. I choose you.”</p><p>She pressed her lips to his then, drank in the taste of him as she pressed herself as close as she could get.</p><p>“You need to rest,” she pointed out as she pulled away with a gasp to find his hands had wandered under her shirt. “We must be patient.”</p><p>“Patience, right,” he pouted and she laughed and kissed him again.</p><p>“I love you. I can’t believe you get to stay now.”</p><p>“Believe it,” he said. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. We have a lot to figure out though. I don’t exactly have papers or anything.”</p><p>“I can handle that. Our friends had children and those children have had children. They will be happy to help us,” she kissed him once more because she couldn’t resist. She had a feeling it was going to be like this for some time. “I am going to call work and tell them I am ill and will not be in tomorrow and then change out of these clothes.”</p><p>“I like where this is headed so far. What’s next?”</p><p>“Ice cream of course, you need to experience how it’s changed. And we can talk about everything.”</p><p>He kissed her forehead and let her stand.</p><p>“I’ll be here when you get back. Can’t wait to talk about what the future looks like.”</p><p>“It looks beautiful,” she watched as his eyes softened before she hurried to her closet to change. It was going to be a splendid evening.</p><p>And a remarkable kind of forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As Always, Thank You for Reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>